veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
His Cheeseburger
His Cheeseburger is the Love Song from Madame Blueberry and is sung by Mr. Lunt. Lyrics Narrator: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly song. Archibald: Just a moment! Wait! Stop talking! Excuse me, I have an announcement. Ahem! Because the high standards we on this show strive to adhere to, and as result of the disastrous outcome of the previous Silly Song, management has decided, to review compositions from other performers for this segment. Several songs were screened and we chose one, based on the applicants sense of artistry and all around propriety. Thank you. Larry: So what are you saying? Archibald: I'm saying that Silly Songs is cancelled until further notice. Larry: Oh yeah? Well then, how am I supposed to get out of this bear trap? Archibald: I'm sure you'll figure something out. Narrator: And now it's time for Love Songs with Mr. Lunt, the part of the show where Mr. Lunt and sings a love song. Mr. Lunt: He said to her I’d like a cheeseburger. And I might like a milkshake as well. She said to him, "I can’t give you either." And he said, "Isn’t this Burger Bell?" She said, "Yes it is, but we’re closed now, but we open tomorrow at ten." He said, "I am extremely hungry, but I guess I can wait until then." 'Cuz you’re his cheeseburger. His yummy cheeseburger. He’ll wait for you. Yeah! He’ll wait for you. Oh, you are his cheeseburger. His tasty cheeseburger. He’ll wait for you. Oh, he will wait for you. He stayed at the drive-thru till sunrise. He may have dozed off once or twice. When he spotted a billboard for Denny’s, bacon and eggs for half price! How could he resist such an offer? He really needed something to munch. Cheeseburger, please do not get angry. He’ll eat and be back here for lunch! 'Cuz you’re his cheeseburger. His precious cheeseburger. Be back for you. He’ll be back for you. Won’t be so long, cheeseburger. Oh, lovely cheeseburger. Be back for you. Oh, he’ll be back for you. 'cuz he loves you cheeseburger with all his heart. And there’s nothing gonna tear you two apart. And if the world suddenly ran out of cheese, He would get down on his hands and knees. To see if someone accidently dropped some cheese in the dirt. And he would wash it off for you. Wipe it off for you. Clean that dirty cheese off just for you! You are his cheeseburger! Archibald: I thought you were going to sing about growing up in Connecticut! Narrator: This has been Love Songs with Mr. Lunt. Tune in next time to hear Mr. Lunt say... Mr. Lunt: I grew up in New Jersey. Cast Phil Vischer as Mr. Lunt, Archibald Asparagus and Announcer Mike Nawrocki as Larry the Cucumber Kurt Heinecke as a Singer Trivia *This is the 7th Silly Song to be written by Mike Nawrocki. *This Silly Song has been used several time in ''Chuck E. Cheese's. ''It first appeared on the ''September 2001 Show ''which played September through November of 2001, then it reappeared on the ''April 2006 Show ''which played April through June of 2006. *This is the only love songs with Mr. Lunt. *On The Silly Little Thing Called Love & later prints of Madame Blueberry cut out the cancellation part due to time. Silly Little Thing Called Love uses a child annoucner, while the later prints of Madame Blueberry use a different announcer who in that case is Bob Saget. Acting *Himself in "Madame Blueberry" *Himself in "The End of Silliness" *Himself in "Silly Little Thing Called Love" *Himself in "Peas and Citizens House on "January in the Joyful" (picture) Video Category:VeggieTales Songs Category:Silly Songs Category:Madame Blueberry Category:The End Of Silliness Category:Silly Little Thing Called Love Category:January in the Joyful